


Curious

by lovehaunts



Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Will Graham, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Sexual Content, Funeral Home, Gore, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Necrophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Will Graham Knows, Will and Adam are 14 in this so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehaunts/pseuds/lovehaunts
Summary: Will reaches back into the cavern of the torso, his hand clasping around its lone occupant. "You left me the heart."Hannibal cups Will's jaw, turning his face toward him. "If it were possible, I'd give you my own."Will's lips twitch. "Maybe I'll take it someday."
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Adam Raki, Will Graham/Adam Raki, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Adam Raki
Comments: 24
Kudos: 53





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> This is a horror story, pure and simple. Please heed the tags!
> 
> Also, this story contains something that I decided to leave out of the tags, as it is a spoiler. If you want to know, please check the end notes.

The twins' curiosity is evident from an early age.

Hannibal fosters that curiosity. Starting at the age of six, he lets Adam and Will watch him work in their basement. During embalming and reconstruction, for the application of makeup and the dressing of bodies—all in hopes that the Lecter Funeral Home will someday become the Lecter & Sons Funeral Home. 

The boys show interest in their own ways. Adam watches Hannibal closely, asking many questions about the process, about what had killed them. He loves to listen to Hannibal describe everything step by step and is always eager to help his father when he can. He's particularly skilled at makeup application, replicating looks from photographs with precision. Hannibal knows with certainty that Adam will continue to be by his side as he grows into adulthood.

Hannibal is certain he'll have Will by his side as well, although in a different way.

See, Will loves the messy ones. The ones where Hannibal needs to reconstruct half a face, despite all his recommendations to the family that a closed casket would be preferable. The ones with missing limbs and blood pooling and open wounds that need mending lest fluid seeps through clothing. More than once, he sees Will dip his fingers inside a gash, coating fingertips that quickly disappear into his mouth. Impulsive actions that Hannibal catches out of the corner of his eye when Will thinks Hannibal isn't watching.

However, it soon becomes very apparent that Will knows Hannibal is watching.

* * *

Adam and Will grow into pretty youths, their identical features strongly favoring their mother's side of the family. It had been a shame that Alana had refused to stay blind to Hannibal's other proclivities. She had been a good mother and partner during the first years of the boys' lives. She had also made a good _rostinciana_. Hannibal and his boys had enjoyed the dish at their dinner table after Hannibal had made sure Alana would never be able to destroy his family.

Around age twelve, Hannibal begins to notice a change in his boys' interests in the bodies their father prepares for services. Their arousal becomes sharp in the air, and their attempts of covertly shifting in their seats and covering their tented pants are in vain. Helping their father massage the bodies to break up rigor mortis before embalming is often followed by impromptu bathroom breaks. It's only natural for Adam and Will to have reactions to nude bodies at their age, so Hannibal, while intrigued by the context and particulars of the arousal, doesn't pay it much mind at first.

The Lecter Funeral Home stands three stories tall, with services handled on the ground floor and the living area for Hannibal and his boys sprawling the top floors. High-definition CCTV is installed throughout the building, including the basement—one can never be too careful when you have two young boys and a home that is open to the public. Hannibal usually only keeps a running feed of the foyer, but he has the others set up to be activated by use of light switches.

It's shortly before midnight when he receives an unusual CCTV alert on his tablet. He clicks away from the newest Chesapeake Ripper article on TattleCrime—as always, Ms. Lounds continues to disappoint in her insipid analysis of his work—and opens the triggered feed: the basement.

With rapt interest, Hannibal takes in the ways the scene unfolds. The way Adam and Will tentatively approach the table in the center of the room. The way they touch the body lain out upon it, reverent and with purpose. The way they touch themselves, hidden from the camera's view but unmistakable in their movements. The way they soon begin to touch each other, their lips scant inches apart. The way they shudder through completion, Adam's forehead falling to Will's shoulder. 

The way Will looks directly at the camera lens, smiling.

Hannibal finds himself smiling back.

* * *

This continues. Not every night, or even most nights, but on the nights it does, Hannibal watches. 

On one pivotal night after his boys have their fun in the basement, Hannibal hears only one of their bedroom doors open and close. It's the one furthest down the hall: Adam's room. Hannibal waits for the sound of Will's door, but it never comes.

However, a soft knock at his own door does.

Behind it stands Will in his pajamas, biting his lower lip and looking up at Hannibal with those doe eyes. He smells of blood, antiseptic, and semen. The sight and smell are intoxicating, and Hannibal lets him in.

From then on, Will always visits after his and Adam's late night excursions, loose-limbed and receptive to anything Hannibal wants to teach him in this realm as well. Afterward, Hannibal will walk a sleepy-eyed Will back to his room, pull the covers over his shoulders, and leave him with a kiss in his curls.

* * *

For the twins' fourteenth birthday, Hannibal buys a new telescope for Adam and an acoustic guitar for Will. 

He also procures two special gifts for his boys.

One is a woman who had sneered at Adam's excitement over new photos of Mars in _National Geographic_. Will had looked like he'd wanted to slit her throat in the middle of the grocery store checkout line, his fists and jaw clenched. It had been a beautiful sight to witness. Later, Hannibal had indeed slit the woman's throat, his mind awashed in the fantasy of Will being able to join him on these hunts when he's older and stronger. He'd hollowed out the torso, removing all the organs except the heart. This is his gift for his dear Will.

The other gift is a man whose only unfortunate crime had been resembling Hannibal himself. Hannibal had been satisfied to discover that the man looked much like Hannibal without clothes as well—although the cock, while sizable, still left much to be desired. Hannibal had strangled this man, the ensuing ligature marks vibrant against his throat. 

Earlier in the day, Adam had done an excellent job covering that bruising with layer upon layer of thick makeup. His breathing had picked up when he'd first seen the body, his squirming reaching the point where he'd needed to hastily excuse himself for the bathroom. He'd returned several minutes later, the pink still high in his cheeks and a few drops of release splattered on his right shirt sleeve. He'd bent over his father's doppelgänger to continue his work, and Hannibal could tell the moment Adam had noticed the oversight in his clean-up. He'd blushed deeper, but it had been followed by a small smile. Smiling himself, Hannibal had been pleased to know he'd chosen the perfect gift for his sweet Adam.

That evening when the CCTV alert appears on Hannibal's tablet, he is already descending the basement stairs.

* * *

What greets Hannibal in the basement is unexpected. 

Will smiles at Hannibal, not a trace of surprise on his face about his father’s presence. That isn't unexpected, of course. While they hadn't spoken of Hannibal's participation tonight, Will knows Hannibal as well as Hannibal knows Will. Hannibal witnessing his boys' nocturnal activities in person has always been inevitable. 

No, what catches Hannibal off guard is Adam's reaction, and how his face mirrors Will's smiling, unruffled one.

"Hi, Daddy," Adam says, and then looks back at his gift on the table.

No sooner has the confusion come over Hannibal than it leaves him. Of course Adam is as unfazed by Hannibal's arrival as is Will. The twins share everything: their thoughts, their desires, their bodies. Perhaps now even their father's touch.

Hannibal walks over to Adam first. His son already has the sheet thrown off the body and is running his hand through the chest hair.

"It looks like you," Adam says, his fingertips grazing a nipple.

Hannibal hums. "It does. Do you like that?"

Adam nods and traces the line of hair down the stomach to the groin, his eyes fixed on what lies limp between its legs. Adam draws a finger over the cock, across the foreskin covering the head, circling the tip. 

"Will you show me how much you like it?" Hannibal asks. He doesn't dare move, afraid it may ruin the fragile tension that precedes Adam's next action.

Adam nods again and lifts the cock with his thumb and forefinger. He bends down, taking it between his lips, sinking further and further. He bobs his head in short and quick motions, drool flowing down the shaft, like he's determined to coax the bloodless flesh to grow and harden. 

Hannibal looks to Will and finds the boy staring glassy-eyed at his brother, his hand down the front of his pajamas. Like he can sense Hannibal's gaze on him, Will's eyes rise to meet Hannibal's. Grinning, Will pushes his pants down, kicking them to the side. His too-big shirt brushes the top of his thighs and for a moment, he's the picture of innocence. 

Hannibal softly touches the shell of Adam's ear. "Keep going," he says to him before approaching Will.

Will peers into the open torso of his gift. "Did she scream?" he asks, dispassionate.

Hannibal undoes the buttons of Will's pajama top and takes it from him, leaving his dear boy bare. He runs his hand down Will's flank. "I didn't give her the chance."

Will's breathing quickens. "I wish it were my hands that did it." He reaches into the body, coating his hands with blood that is still fresh.

"Someday they will." 

Will rubs the blood over his face and chest, dragging it down to his cock and covering it with gore. He reaches back into the cavern of the torso, his hand clasping around its lone occupant. "You left me the heart."

Hannibal cups Will's jaw, turning his face toward him. "If it were possible, I'd give you my own."

Will's lips twitch. "Maybe I'll take it someday." The wet squelch of Will squeezing the heart echoes through the room. His free hand wraps around his cock, long pulls slicked with blood. All the while, his eyes don't leave Hannibal's.

"Maybe you will," Hannibal agrees, his hand covering Will's and guiding his strokes.

Will comes with a harsh cry, and Hannibal angles the shaft upward so Will's release paints his own belly. After, Hannibal runs his fingers through the blood and semen, bringing the mixture up to Will's mouth and pushing it past his lips. Will obediently cleans it all off, his tongue caressing his father's fingers.

For a moment, Hannibal envisions spinning Will around and lifting him so he's propped over the body, Will's toes dangling over the floor as Hannibal takes him, using blood to slick the way. 

A whimper shakes Hannibal from his fantasy and presents him another breathtaking image, this one right in front of him: Adam, tears falling from his eyes as he continues to take the body's cock as deep as he can, making hurt sounds at the back of his throat.

Hannibal removes his fingers from Will's mouth and goes to shush Adam, petting the back of his head. He carefully draws Adam away from the body and wipes the tears from his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Adam says, his eyes downcast. "I really tried."

Hannibal cups Adam's chin. "I know you did, sweet boy," he says, running his thumb across Adam's swollen lips.

"I know I can do better. Can I try again?" Adam swallows. "On you?"

Heat rushes through Hannibal's body. He nods and makes eye contact with Will over Adam's shoulder. "Your brother can show you how." He releases Adam's chin and goes for his own flies. 

Will smiles, his teeth and lips bloody, and walks over to them. He drops to his knees in front of Hannibal, and with his blood-stained hands, he takes his father's half-hard cock out from his pants.

Adam's eyes go wide. "It's so big," he says, his voice full of awe.

Will smirks. "I told you so. And it gets even bigger," he says, his hands leaving streaks of red as he strokes. Hannibal thickens and lengthens, and soon Will's fingers can no longer reach around him. Will bends to lap up the fluid leaking from the slit, and then takes the head into his mouth, nursing on it as his hands continue to move.

Hannibal runs a hand through Will's curls, and his son looks up, his big blue eyes focused on his father's own eyes as he takes him deeper until the back of his throat convulses around the head.

Adam kneels next to Will, his lips parted as he watches his brother pleasure their father.

"Will," Hannibal says after a few minutes. He touches his son's cheek, the blood now tacky on his skin. "Let Adam have a turn, for now."

Will draws back but not away. He seems to consider something before speaking. "Wait, hold on a minute," he says, rising to his feet. He soon returns with a cloth from the sink. He cleans the residual smears of blood from Hannibal, gentle and fastidious, for Adam's own benefit. The brothers share a smile when Will is done.

"Go on, Adam," Will says, encouraging. "Don't try to take it as deep as me yet, okay? That takes more practice. You will get there, though."

Adam nods, grasping the base and pressing his lips to the head. He closes his lips around it and begins to move, taking more into his soft mouth with each slide. His eyes close as he establishes a rhythm, his tongue instinctively rubbing the underside. 

Hannibal groans, his hand cupping the back of Adam's head. The boy can only take a few inches inside, but it's already clear that he's a natural, just like his brother. Hannibal keeps his hips still and lets Adam set his own pace, content to let Adam take control. 

Will soon grows impatient waiting for his turn to come around again. "Dad," he begins, a hint of a whine in his voice.

Hannibal tilts Will's chin up and inserts his thumb between his son's teeth. He presses down firmly on Will's tongue. "No," he scolds. "Wait your turn."

When Will's turn does arrive, he sinks back down on Hannibal, his mouth stretched wide and a challenge in his eyes. Hannibal tangles his hands in Will's curls and snaps his hips forward, and Will moans and chokes and takes it magnificently until it's Adam's turn again. 

It's a blur of pleasure as his boys switch back and forth—Adam with his curious enthusiasm, Will with his learned skill. They create a breathtaking scene, with one still in his pajamas and the other naked and covered in blood, both so eager to please with their reddened mouths and clever tongues. Adam's hand joins Hannibal's in Will's hair as their father uses Will's mouth roughly. Will gently strokes the bulge in Adam's cheek, feeling their father's cock from the outside as Adam sucks. The twins complement each other in many ways, and this is no exception. 

When he's close, Hannibal guides Adam off and takes himself into a tight grip, stroking quickly. "Keep your mouth open," Hannibal says, and Adam complies, his tongue slightly sticking out.

With a long groan, Hannibal comes and streaks of milky white coat Adam's tongue and lips, a line over his nose and cheek. 

Adam swallows when Hannibal is finished. "It tastes different from mine or Will's," he observes, licking his lips. "It's more bitter." He swipes his thumb across the bridge of his nose, and then puts that inside his mouth as well. His eyes briefly dart up to Hannibal's. "Was that good, Daddy?"

Hannibal smiles and pulls Adam up into a hug, kissing the top of his head. "You did wonderful, sweet boy." Adam buries his face into Hannibal's chest, his erection pressing insistently against Hannibal's thigh.

"May I touch you?" Hannibal asks.

Adam nods his head quickly. Hannibal slides his hand inside Adam's pajama bottoms and carefully wraps his fingers around Adam's small cock. It fits so perfectly inside his palm. Adam mewls at his touch and begins to rut into Hannibal's hold. Hannibal doesn't draw things out; his boy has been far too good to not give him what he needs. 

Will has molded himself to Hannibal's other side, and slowly moves against him. Hannibal trails his hand down Will's back and between his cleft, dragging a dry finger over Will’s hole. Will curves back into it.

Adam comes with a muffled "daddy," making a mess of his pajamas and Hannibal's hand. Will follows soon after, warmth seeping against Hannibal's leg.

The three of them are filthy with bodily fluids, both their own and of others, and will soon need a good soak in the large clawfoot tub upstairs. But for now, Hannibal lets his boys cling to him in the aftermath of their pleasure. He kisses their foreheads, and glancing down he notices that Will and Adam have linked their hands together: one bloody, the other clean.

* * *

Will looks beautiful bathed in blood. Even more so when it's Hannibal's own.

The twins are twenty now, cunning and strong and deadly. On the floor of their basement, Will sits astride Hannibal's hips, knife in hand. Adam has tears in his eyes and an unyielding grip as he pins Hannibal's wrists above his head, making it impossible for Hannibal to stanch the flow of blood from his slit throat. Will didn't cut him from ear to ear, but far and deep enough that Hannibal will bleed out without medical intervention. But as the knife traces the center of his chest, Hannibal knows he'll be dead by other means far sooner than he'd be from the blood loss. 

Even if he could, Hannibal wouldn't take back anything he has done—not to Will and Adam, not to their mother. Anything he permitted, anything he encouraged, anything he initiated. Every deed, every suggestion, every indulgence—they have all led to this: Will's first kill, his Becoming. Hannibal had hoped to be by his side for future hunts, but to be his first prey is no small consolation.

Hannibal wonders if there had ever been a time where he hadn't been Will's prey. If perhaps Will—appearing as a paragon of half-corrupted innocence—had first knocked at Hannibal's bedroom door all those years ago with a purpose beyond the carnal. That if even back then, Will had known that Alana's abandonment of her children was not by her own volition. Hannibal wonders if Will had used Hannibal's attraction and affection toward him and Adam to carve out a weakness, a blindspot, all along crafting a plan to one day rid them of Hannibal. If so, then it leaves Hannibal with a sense of fatherly pride. 

But he'll never know the truth of any of this, if his reasoning is correct or greatly flawed. He supposes that was by Will's design. 

Will tilts his head, looking down at Hannibal with narrowed, dark eyes. "I believe you once said you'd give me your heart?" He swiftly cuts through the buttons of Hannibal's shirt, parting the blooddrenched fabric. His free hand slips across the slick surface above Hannibal's heart. "I think taking it is long overdue." Will plunges the knife deep into Hannibal's chest, and Hannibal would scream if he could, but all he can do is gasp and choke on his own blood.

"Don't worry, _Dad_." Will spits out the word like he's disgusted to have it in his mouth. Hannibal’s vision grays at the edges until he can no longer see his dear Will and his sweet Adam, but he can still hear Will's voice, laced with promise: "We're not done with you yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Major Character Death
> 
> Thank you to [tanathil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanathil) and [jorassicpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorassicpark) for allowing me to adapt some of their ideas for this! 🖤🖤🖤 And as always, thank you to the lovely [MaddieContrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieContrary) for the beta and support! 🖤🖤🖤


End file.
